Determined
by Victoria Sparrow
Summary: Lexi is a girl who never had enough confidence to do anything...until she decided to become a wrestler. Join her in her journey from a local wrestling organization to the WWE, as she faces many hardships, tragedies, friendships, and romances.
1. Making a decision

I believe I have finally figured it out...what I want to do with my life, that is.

I want to be a wrestler.

The thought of it settles in me, and I feel some of the pressure in my chest relax. I take in a deep breath, something I don't think I've been able to do in years.

I've spent most of my life in a haze, especially since I graduated from high school. That was a day I used to always look forward to, but when it actually happened, I felt something I never thought I would have felt. I was depressed. I was lost. I was used to being a kid, and I for some reason felt like I would always be one, and I would never grow old. I guess everyone feels like that, to some extent.

I think I've just been going through the motions for the last two years, since I graduated. I am robotic; I eat, I sleep, I do work. My life's mechanic, and I'm doing what I was programmed to do. I work and work, until I die. Nothing excites me anymore.

Except for wrestling.

I'm not very good at committing; even in my personal life. It's one of my many flaws. However, I will pursue this dream of being a wrestler. It's one I've had for a long time now, but it's one I was too ashamed to admit. I may be petite, but I will not let that stop me. I know that when I tell people I want to be a wrestler, they will scoff. A few may even laugh. They will think about how I can't do it, and I will give up. I don't care what they think. I will not give up.

I'm going to prove them wrong.


	2. GcW

**A/N: I forgot to add this before, so I'll do it now.**

**I'm not a great writer, so please don't flame me. That's #1.**

**#2- Disclaimer: Alexis, Diana, the members of GcW (and GcW itself) are mine. Later on, wrestlers of the WWE will be in this story. I do not own them (unfortunately), and I have no association with the WWE, or any of the people in the WWE.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

"Excuse me?" My best friend, Diana, looks up at me with curious blue eyes, her brows furrowed in an expression that leads me to believe she thinks I'm joking.

"I'm serious, Di. I'm heading down to GcW today, and I have already met with a personal trainer."

"GcW? Isn't that the stupid wrestling organization that started up about three years ago?"

"It isn't stupid…but yes, that's the one."

"So, you are going to do local wrestling, but not like, WWE or anything?"

"I'm starting off with local wrestling. I have to get trained. I want to be in the WWE one day…but that will be a while from now. The guys in GcW are good."

"Oh, yeah? If they are so great, then why are they are still doing local wrestling?" Diana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"They choose to do local wrestling. They don't want to make it big, they want to train others. Look, Di, I know you don't care about wrestling, but this means a lot to me. I really want to do this. Just knowing I might actually make it…it makes me feel like I actually have a purpose. The fog is cleared. I feel…happy."

Diana smiles slightly, and shrugs her shoulders.

"Listen, Lexi…if you really want to do this, then I am behind you 100. I believe in you. I know you can do it. I'll be right here behind you, every step of the way. In fact, I could come with you today, if you'd like."

"That would be perfect! You really would do that for me, even though you hate wrestling?"

"Yup. See, that's how much I love you."

Diana and I both giggle, and I smile brightly. It is nice to have someone support me. She is the first, and I know she will be the last.

As I approach the arena where GcW is having a show, I start to feel nervous. Diana must have sensed it, because I feel her hand grab mine and squeeze it softly. I smile at her, and suddenly feel reassured everything will be okay. I sometimes wonder what I'd do without her. We have our differences, but she is the only one that believes in me and encourages me.

As we walk into the arena, I see the owner of GcW, Aaron, watching one of the matches currently in progress. Even though I know that GcW is fairly popular, I am surprised at how many people are in attendance. It had to have been a couple of hundred, and our town is fairly small. My nervousness is back, and even worse than it was before. I've met Aaron before, and we've talked, but any time I see him, I feel butterflies in my stomach. He is very masculine, and it is evident when I see his biceps bulging to the point that it looks like his tight black shirt might rip. He is naturally dark-skinned, and his brown hair streaked with dark blonde falls over his eyes. He has the most intense dark brown eyes I have ever seen. When he looks at me, my knees go weak. At this point, my skin is starting to feel hot, and I know I am probably blushing. I just hope he doesn't notice.

"Uh…Aaron?" I say timidly as I approach him.

He turns around, and I try to ignore my heart as it begins racing.

"Oh, Alexis, I was wondering when you would get here, "Aaron said in a dark voice with a hint of gruffness in it. Aaron is not exactly unfriendly, but he also is not the friendliest person. He doesn't smile too often.

I look down at my watch, feeling slightly confused.

"Am I late? I thought I was supposed to be here at 2." My watch glows 1:50 P.M. at me.

"No, you are on time. I was just hoping you would be here sooner." I notice his lips look like they curl up for a second.

Wait a minute…was he actually about to smile?

Wait…what does that mean?

I shake my head at my thoughts.

"Oh. So…what do you want me to do today?"

Aaron frowns, and I swallow hard. This can't be good.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. As you know, we have a few female wrestlers, but they are heavier than you. I think you need to wrestle with someone closer to your size when you first start out. Problem is….we aren't finding anyone who is in the same weight class as you."

I sigh, and feel slightly embarrassed. I hate being so small. I'm worried that he will ask me the dreaded question.

"Now, how much do you weigh?"

And there it is. I hate this question, more than you could imagine.

"105 pounds," I squeak, feeling ashamed.

Aaron looks defeated for a moment, and crosses his arms over his chest.

"None of our girls weigh under 120. Would you mind working with Jen? She's been here for 6 months, and she weighs about 130. She knows a lot, and I believe she could teach you quite a bit. As long as you are comfortable wrestling someone that weighs more than you…."

I almost feel like all of this will be a lost cause, but I will not give up. I refuse. I'm tired of being treated like a porcelain doll that could be broken by something as simple as the wind blowing.

"Aaron, anyone I wrestle will be bigger than me. I'm ready for this."

He nods and leaves to find Jen. After the show is over, I'll begin to practice and train with Jen.

"Are you nervous, Lexi?"

"Nah." I shrug it off, but inside, I'm a wreck. Hell yes, I'm nervous! I don't want to admit it to anyone, not even Diana.

"Hey! Who's that?" Diana asks, pointing to one of the guys who is standing on the outside of the ring, waiting for his partner to tag him in.

"That's Jake. He's great."

"He's hot!"

I giggle at Diana, who is drooling over Jake. I have to admit that Jake is pretty good-looking. His skin is smooth and toned, and is lightly tanned. He has black hair with red tips that extends to his shoulders, and hazel colored eyes. He is known to be a ladies' man, from what Aaron has told me. I'm not surprised. I've talked to him a few times, and I felt bewitched by him. I think he somehow puts women under his spell. He has a way of drawing you in….but I'm not sure how. Maybe it is his beautiful smile. It almost made me melt.

As good-looking as Jake is, though, Aaron is still better. No guy could ever top Aaron. He's pretty mysterious, and I think that makes me like him more…even though it frustrates me.

After the show is over, I notice Aaron approaching me, with Jen at his side. I have met her a few times, as well. She seems really sweet, but part of me hates her. I know I shouldn't, but she is so beautiful that it is hard not to. She is everything I want to be. She has a tanned and toned body (I don't), silky straight blonde hair (I don't), and a beautiful face that doesn't need make-up. I would kill to look like her.

I suddenly remember an issue I have with being a wrestler.

Female wrestlers (I hate the term 'divas') are notorious for wearing skimpy outfits.

I can't do that. I'm definitely not beautiful. No one would want to see me in a bikini. I have stretch marks on my hips from puberty, I have the chest of an 11-year old boy, and to top it all off…I have bird legs.

I will make it to the WWE. I am determined. I will break the mold, and I will change the impression the world has of female wrestling. Females are not just eye candy. Women are tough and powerful, and they don't have to walk around in a bikini to get noticed.


End file.
